spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Boating School (Welcome to Bikini Bottom! episode)
Boating School is the 4th episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Confirmed Characters *Seth Hamm *SpongeBob SquarePants *Mrs. Puff (debut) *Mrs. Puff's Boating School Students (debut) Plot Summary Seth attends Mrs. Puff's Boating School for the first time. Transcript * opens to Seth coming down the stairs * Seth: SpongeBob? * SpongeBob: Yes, Seth? * Seth: Why do you have a backpack? * SpongeBob: This? Oh, I'm going to Boating School. * Seth: You mean driving school. * SpongeBob: No, I mean Boating School. * Seth: I guess those are the cars down here? * SpongeBob: Yup! And if you want to drive, then you gotta go to Boating School! * Seth: I guess I'll have to go there if I want to drive here. * SpongeBob: Here? You can't drive in my house! * transition to Boating School * Mrs. Puff: Good morning class! * Students: Good morning Mrs. Puff. * Mrs. Puff: Today we have a new student, so letss all be friendly to Seth! Seth, why don't you introduce yourself to the class? * Seth: My name is Seth, and I come from an alternate universe that me and my brother travelled to via wormhole. And we can only breathe air which is why I wear this helmet. * Mrs. Puff: (awkwardly) Okkaaayyy...let's get to our lesson: Today's lesson is on stoplights: When you reach a stoplight, you must stop on red. Yellow you should yield and expect red. But these stoplights can be unpredictable, which is why (noise starts fading until it is only vaguely heard) * SpongeBob: You're lucky. She rarely gives out this lesson? * Seth: Um, how long have you been here? * SpongeBob: 13 years! * S'et'h: (gulps) Oh no. * Mrs. Puff: Now that the lesson is finished, it's time for the test! * Seth: TEST? * Mrs. Puff: Oh, I'm sure youlll do fine. *gulps* Hopefully... * transition to the course, where Seth is trembling behind the wheel * Mrs. Puff: Now whats the first step? * Seth: Put it into drive? * Mrs. Puff: Good! Now start- * zips through the course very fast, but perfectly * Mrs. Puff: Seth, you are doing great! Just safely duck the vessel and then you will pass! * Seth: (blows raspberry) That'll be easy. * goes perfectly up to the parking lot, but then instead of stopping keeps going and crashes to the lighthouse, making it crush the boat * Seth: (muffled) Did I pass? * Mrs. Puff: (muffled) No, you failed. * Seth: (muffled) Aww..I almost had it! Trivia *Boating School was originally set to be released on December 30, 2014 and to be written by , but Ghastly was unable to write the episode. *The episode's release date was reset to January 2, 2015, but was also cancelled. *The episode was again set to be released on Saturday, January 3, 2015. *The release date was officially re-set to Friday, January 2, 2015 and BagelBoxd is confirmed to be the writer. * This is the first episode to be written by BagelBoxd and to be written by someone other than the creator. It was edited by Shamm2001. Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2015